


Perspectiva

by Kikinu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian no entiende como nadie más lo nota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Realmente no los entiende. Es decir, se supone que son una _familia_ (sí, claro) de detectives. Se supone que su padre es el Mejor Detective del Mundo. Se supone que Grayson y Todd fueron entrenados por él. ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?

Es decir, es tan obvio. Tan _jodidamente_ obvio. Y eso que Drake no le cae bien e intenta pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible cerca suyo. Pero es que es _tan_ obvio.

Sólo hay verlo, tan estúpidamente feliz de que el clon haya venido a visitarlo.

— ¿Feliz? Dami, ¿haz visto la cara de Tim? Parece como si hubiese chupado un limón — dice Grayson, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

En serio, ¿este es su Batman? Quizás debería volver a ponerse el uniforme de Nightwing porque le queda _mucho_ por aprender. Además, ¿no es que él aprecia a Drake y todas esas estupideces? Debería saber que esa es sólo una fachada, de que está feliz de que el clon se preocupe por él.

Sólo hay que ver su postura relajada, el hecho de que las comisuras de sus labios se levantan un poco cuando cree que Superboy no lo ve. La forma en la que deja que el clon lo toque, aunque sea sólo una presión en el hombro o apenas un roce.

A pesar de todas las diferencias que tiene con Drake, debe reconocer que, después de él mismo y su padre, es el mejor manteniendo una fachada impertérrita. Pero, aún así, después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, ¿cómo es que nadie se da cuenta?

Sobre todo, ¿cómo es que el clon no se da cuenta?

Bueno, quizás eso no es tan raro. No sólo porque Superboy tiene el cerebro de un rábano cocido, sino porque son… _amigos_. Y, bueno, los amigos deben quedarse como eso, ¿no? Si al clon no le gusta Drake, no es raro que no quiera ver que Drake lo quiere.

Si Colin (que sí, lo admite, es su _amigo_ ) le dijera que gusta de él, a Damian no le haría mucha gracia. No que fuera a dejar de hablarle ni nada, pero sería raro. Como mínimo.

Finalmente, Drake suelta una pequeña carcajada a alguna de las tonterías del clon y entonces Damian lo ve.

 _Oh_.

El brillo en los ojos de Superboy, su sonrisa triunfante, la estúpida y obvia felicidad de hacer reír de forma sincera a su amigo… el clon también quiere a Drake.

De pronto, Damian está furioso. ¡Son dos imbéciles! No es como si a él le hiciera mucha gracia la idea de cruzarse a Drake y Superboy besuqueándose por los callejones de Gotham, ¡pero no tiene _lógica_ que no lo estén haciendo si ambos sienten lo mismo!

Bien, de acuerdo, él no es un experto en sentimientos y relaciones, pero… Pero hay cosas que son simplemente lógicas.

Aunque lo odie y deteste admitirlo, Drake es el mejor detective después de su padre. ¿Cómo él mismo no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre? ¿Cómo…?

Y entonces todo tiene sentido. Drake lo sabe. Sabe que Superboy también lo quiere. Posiblemente se haya dado cuenta antes que el mismo Superboy. Mantiene la distancia adrede… posiblemente ha puesto más distancia emocional desde que descubrió sus sentimientos.

No, posiblemente ha puesto más distancia emocional desde que Superboy volvió de la muerte.

Se le hace tan obvio que no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes. Drake _tiene miedo_. Drake tiene tanto miedo que no puede hacer nada, que no _quiere_ hacer nada porque aunque no lo parezca, Superboy es tan mortal como todos ellos.

Porque tienen vidas arriesgadas, porque no soportaría volver a perderlo…

¿Y no es eso lo que hacen todos? Al menos, todos en su familia. Bueno, excepto Grayson, quizás.

Distancia. Mantenerse alejado de las personas. Las negaciones le parecen patéticas y una perdida de tiempo, así que Damian no niega hacer eso. Es algo básico para ser un buen vigilante. Que nadie te distraiga. No crear lazos que sean potencialmente dañinos.

Su respeto por Drake crece un poco. Es una buena desición la que ha tomado. Es lo que hay que hacer.

 

 

(no va admitirse hasta mucho después, cuando el tiempo pase y Drake sea cada día menos Drake y un poco más Timothy, su hermano, que le gustaría que el imbécil hiciera algo respecto a su amistad con Superboy. Vigilantes o no, todos merecen ser felices)


End file.
